justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Oops!... I Did It Again
|artist = (The Girly Team) |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2000 (Original) (2012) (Cover) |dlc = May 29, 2014 (NOW) |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Mashup) |dg = / / / |difficulty= (Classic/Mashup) Medium ( ) |effort=Low ( ) |nogm = 4 each |nosm = |mc = Red (JD4) Water Blue (2017) |pc = / / / |gc = Blue Ribbon/Gamboge/Barberry/Monza |lc = Orange (Classic) Aqua (Mashup) |mashup = Available on all consoles |alt = |pictos = 57 (Classic) 102 (Mashup) |nowc = IDidItAgainQUAT |audio = |perf = Aurélie Sériné (P2) Céline Baron (P3) Natsuko Ferguson (P4) |dura = 3:41 }} "Oops!... I Did It Again" by (covered by The Girly Team in-game), is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers This routine is preformed by 4 women being portrayed as criminals, all with a light blue outline. P1 has long dark purple hair. She wears an orange suit and orange mask with dark purple ankle boots. P2 has light purple hair in boxer braids. She wears a yellow suit and yellow mask with dark purple ankle boots. P3 has dark purple hair in a bob. She wears a red suit and red mask with dark purple ankle boots. P4 has Dark purple hair in a low bun. She wears a light blue suit and a light blue mask with purple ankle boots. . ididitagainquat_coach_1_big.png|P1 Ididitagainquat_coach_1_new_big.png|P1 (Updated) ididitagainquat_coach_2_big.png|P2 Ididitagainquat_coach_2_new_big.png|P2 (Updated) ididitagainquat_coach_3_big.png|P3 Ididitagainquat_coach_3_new_big.png|P3 (Updated) ididitagainquat_coach_4_big.png|P4 Ididitagainquat_coach_4_new_big.png|P4 (Updated) Background The routine takes place in the criminal lineup section of a police department. The lines and height numbers move to the beat of the song. During the spoken part of the song, the background turns dark and starry. At the end of the routine, a black-and-white Polaroid picture of the dancers is shot. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: This is a left to right wave Gold Move. *'P1:' Bend your right elbow to show your palm and stretch out your left arm to the right. *'P2:' Kneel on one knee and put your arms behind you, facing backwards. *'P3:' Lean over while putting your right arm to the left side of your body and stretch your left arm out backwards. *'P4:' Put your left arm over your head and point your right arm slightly to the right side of the screen. Oops... I Did It Again GMs.png|All Gold Moves Oops!ThisFileSizeIsBig.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup has a Mashup available on all consoles. *# indicates when a dancer repeats and how many times they repeat. Dancers *''Jungle Boogie'' *''Baby One More Time (BETA)'' *''Boom'' *''Pon de Replay'' *''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)'' *''Here Comes the Hotstepper'' *''Crazy in Love'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''Boom'' *''Pon de Replay'' *''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Up)'' *''Here Comes The Hotstepper'' *''Crazy in Love'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''Baby One More Time (BETA)'' *''Beat Match Until I’m Blue ''*2 *''Here Comes The Hotstepper'' *''Crazy in Love'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''I Don't Feel Like Dancin''' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin''' *''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) '' Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashup: *''You’re On My Mind'' (Quatro) Dance Quests Just Dance 4 * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Poser" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Oops!" is sung ''Just Dance 2016 '' appears in the following Dance Quest: *Royal Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *With Great Power... *Dance into the 2000s *Girl Squad *All Songs K-R Trivia General *'' '' the fourth song by Britney Spears in the series. *'' '' is the fourth cover by The Girly Team in the main series. *'' '' is one of four songs in that has a Mashup with only one dancer from that game; it is accompanied by Maneater, Can't Take My Eyes Off You, and the unused Istanbul (Not Constantinople). **However, Boom later became available as a downloadable track on . *'' '' is the third covered song in which the original artist's name is mentioned. Classic *The dance resembles the film . *According to the chart in the background, each of the coaches are 6 feet (1.8m) tall. This makes them about the height of the average Dutch adult male, the tallest people in the world. *'' s "get a "GOOD" rating when "(''song lyric)" is sung" Dance Quest has the same requirement as Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) s. *In , the background has many changes, including being more animated and having more particles during the bridge. **Also, at the end of the routine, when the black and white snapshot of the dancers is taken and displayed, their outlines and silhouettes are still visible. However, their outlines and silhouettes were not visible in when the snapshot was shown. Mashup *In the Mashup, Beat Match Until I’m Blue appears twice in a row. This makes it one of the six songs where a dancer appears twice or more in a row in a Mashup. along with Kids in America in Rock Lobster, The Power in (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life, Dagomba ''and ''Crying Blood ''in ''Pump It, and Rockafeller Skank in Jamaican Dance. *When the cursor goes over the Mashup square in the Wii and Wii U menus, P3 appears in the character selection screen but is not featured in the Mashup. Puppet Master Mode * There is a "Strike The Pose!" picture portraying P2, with a few altered colors: her hair and shoes are brown instead of purple, and her glove is magenta instead of yellow-orange. ** A similar problem happens with P3 with her hair and ankle boots being black instead of dark purple. Gallery Game Files ididitagainquat.jpg|''Oops!...I Did It Again'' DidItAgain_albumcoach.png| album coach ididitagainquat cover albumcoach.png| album coach Ididitagainquat cover albumbkg.png| album background Ididitagainquat_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Ididitagainquat_map_bkg.png| map background ididitagainquat_cover@2x.jpg| cover IDidItAgainQUAT_Cover_1024.png| cover Oopsavatar.png|P3 s avatar on 79.png|P3 s avatar on and later games Gold_Oops I Did It Again.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Oops I Did It Again.png|Diamond avatar Ididitagainquat pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms OopsP2_jd4_pose.png|P2 s pose in Puppet Master Mode OopsP3_jd4_pose.png|P3 s pose in Puppet Master Mode In-Game Screenshots Ididitagainquat jd4 menu.png|''Oops!... I Did It Again'' on the menu Oops!active.png| cover (Wii) Ididitagainquat jd4 cover xbox.png| cover (Xbox 360) Ididitagainquat_jd4_coachmenu_wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Ididitagainquat jd4 coachmenu xbox.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) IDidItAgainQUAT jd2016 menu.png|''Oops!... I Did It Again'' on the menu IDidItAgainQUAT jd2016 load.png| loading screen IDidItAgainQUAT jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen IDidItAgainQUAT jd2016 scoring.png| scoring screen Ididitagainquat menu.png|''Oops!... I Did It Again'' on the menu Ididitagainquat load.png| loading screen Ididitagainquat coachmenu.png| coach selection screen IDidItAgainQUAT jd2018 menu.png|''Oops!... I Did It Again'' on the menu IDidItAgainQUAT jd2018 load.png| loading screen IDidItAgainQUAT jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen IDidItAgainQUAT jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements OopsP2_jd4_pose.png|P2's Beta color scheme Videos Official Audio Britney Spears - Oops!...I Did It Again (Official Video) The Girly Team - Oops!...I Did It Again Teaser Oops!...I Did It Again - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Oops!.. I Did It Again (Just Dance 4) *5 Oops!...I Did It Again - Just Dance Now PS4 Just Dance Unlimited - Oops!... I Did It Again - ★★★★★ Cam Gameplay Oops!...I Did It Again - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Oops!... I Did It Again Oops!...I Did It Again - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Just Dance 4 - Oops! I Did It Again (Mashup) - 5 Stars Extractions Just Dance 4 Extract Oops, I Did it Again Just Dance 4 Extract Oops! I Did It Again (Mash-Up) References Site Navigation es:Oops!...I Did It Again de:Oops!...I Did It Again Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by Britney Spears Category:Songs by The Girly Team Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Covered Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Céline Baron Category:Natsuko Ferguson